


Our Special Place

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten and Trunks have finally become a couple, but those around them dampen their growing attraction. Can they possibly find a way to truly be alone together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Special Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charismatic Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charismatic+Beauty).



> This was requested by Charismatic Beauty on ff.net. I hope that you don’t mind that I did not include the studying scene as you requested or had Trunks call Goten babe. It just didn’t fit my writing style (I don’t really like people calling each other babe for some reason). 
> 
> As I mentioned to her during my writing process I had some trouble figuring out their character, probably because their older personalities are fairly open for interpretation (since I don’t consider GT canon), and this is my first time writing Trunks/Goten. I also always feel like I not giving DBZ character’s justice. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy anyway.
> 
> I don’t think that I spent as much time on the ending as I should, but I would like to thank my sister, Ninjawhisper on ff.net, on advise for the final scene, since it is a better ending than my original.

“I love you.” A thrill went through Goten as he remembered the sound of Trunks’ voice, the lidded look of his eyes, the breath that had been so close that he could feel it. He wondered what he would have done if his mother hadn’t interrupted them. Would he have hugged him? Kissed him? Trunks’ smirking pink lips were so appealing. He imagined the press of them against his own, closing his eyes.

Yes, he would have kissed him.

A low ding sounded that he recognized immediately as his cell phone. It was only through the kindness of Bulma’s heart that he was able to own such a device. And further, she had refused to let him settle for a flip phone or even a cheap-end Android. No, she insisted on gifting him the expensive I-Capsule 4G. The woman was seriously like his second mother. Though that made Trunks seem eerily like another brother…Pushing that thought aside, he checked the flashing device.

_Morning… **Lover**_

Goten almost snorted. As if they could even be called lovers yet. But the more he thought about the word the most appealing it became; to be Trunks’ lover.

He wanted to go see him but he didn’t want to seem needy, so instead he settled for texting.

_Morning tyt What’s up?_

_Want to see you ;),_ was the reply. Goten’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see him too.

It was odd to remember that prior to last night they had been nothing more than the best of friends, both harboring unspoken secrets. Yet, in such a short time their feelings seemed to have reached an almost perfect semblance.

 _Be there in a bit,_ he wrote with fingers shaking from happiness. He dressed quickly, called a quick explanation to his mother, and took off in flight out of the window.

When Capsule Corp. came into view he turned left towards Trunks’ window instead of the main gate. It wouldn’t be strange by any means for him to be visiting his best friend, even this early in the morning, but for some reason he wanted to keep the visit secret, just as their newly formed relationship was. Settling on the well-trimmed lawn, he tapped the glass three times, an old signal of theirs they used to perform during their bouts of games and adventures. Trunks turned beaming, recognition evident on his face even before he was close enough to the window to make out Goten’s form. The older boy opened the window quickly beckoning him inside.

“Hey _love_ ,” he said before cracking up in laughter. Goten smiled as well taking in Trunk’s face curved in pleasure.

“Now that I’m here what are you wanting to do?” There was a daring glint in his eyes.

“Hmmm. I wonder…” Trunks trailed off as he pressed their foreheads together. Catching each other’s eyes, they stared intently.

Goten let out a half moan, half sigh, almost pleading Trunks to kiss him. Trunks complied pressing them close. Goten’s eyes fell closed immediately as he focused wholly on the feel of supple lips and the soon added wet tongue, but Trunks kept his eyes open, wanting to take in Goten’s flushing face. The older boy stepped closer, bringing their bodies into complete contact while the younger boy’s hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in tighter.

Finally, they broke apart in breathy laughter.

“Wow!” Goten said in awe bringing the back of a hand to his forehead feeling a little light on his feet.

“Yeah…” Trunks smiled, effectively imitating a drunkard. “Let’s do it again.”

And so they did, taking in the feel of each other, hands beginning to roam in thoughtless abandon. Goten’s eyes were lidded as he stared at the string of saliva still connecting them in wonder. They moved to sit on the bed deeming it safer than standing. Yet, this new position was a bit too comforting, too inviting. Both struggled unsuccessfully to not fall upon the soft cushions.

They lay panting, Trunks leaning over a panting, red-faced Goten.

“Trunks-” he whined reaching for the older boy’s shirt, tugging gently on the fabric.

“Are you sure?” he asked thoughtfully. “We did just start dating you know?”

The black-haired boy nodded, bringing his face back up for more kisses. Sighing contentedly, Trunks gave in, beginning to remove his shirt.

“Trunks!” Bulma’s voice resounded from the closed door. A pounding followed. “Breakfast is ready!”

Trunks sat up slowly. “I need to go.”

“No!” Goten pleaded balling a handful of the back of his shirt. “Just a little longer.”

“Okay.” They exchanged a few more kisses falling back upon the bed. Trunks wasn’t sure how long they kissed, maybe mere seconds, maybe entire minutes. But the next thing he knew was his mother’s voice, more forceful this time.

“Trunks, your food is going to get cold!” The two boys pulled away from each other just as the scientist entered the room.

“Goten? I didn’t know you were here.” She cocked her head in thought. “Why didn’t you say hi? Anyway, there is enough for you too. Come on,” she ordered forcibly dragging them down the hall by the arm.

“Your chicken is delicious Mrs. Briefs,” Goten complimented stuffing another chicken leg into his mouth.

Mrs. Briefs smiled, her eyes crinkling even more than usual. “I’m glad you like it dear.”

“So, Trunks, Goten, what are you two up to so early in the morning?”

Both teens noticeably sputtered, but Trunks had a worse case spitting rice across the table. 

“I just came by to see if Trunks wanted to study at my place,” Goten answered quickly.

“I see…And you couldn’t have just texted him? I did spend all that money on that nice phone of yours,” she said with fake sternness.

“Thank you, ma’am. I like it very much ma’am,” he replied cracking a smile, the awkward atmosphere dissipating with it.

When they were finished eating Trunks dragged Goten away explaining that they better head over and begin their work. He dragged him all the way outside before stopping.

“Hey, Trunks, slow down. Are we really going to my house?”

“Yeah, but I can’t say that we’ll study.” He winked sending a thrill down Goten’s spine.

“Forget what I said. Let’s hurry.”

This time they decided to try the opposite approach. They clearly told Chichi not to bother them because they were studying. Being the study-obsessed mother that she was, no questions were asked. They both sighed in relief at this. Of course, there was still the matter of being found out. They would have to stay very quiet…

Regardless, as soon as the door was closed they were upon each other again. Hands more sure now groped hungrily, pulling at fabric and kneading exposed skin.  They pushed their way to the bed hitting an end table in their haste.

“Shit,” Goten cursed as a loud banging sounded.

“Are you two okay?” his mother’s voice called from beyond the door.

“Yeah, Mom, we’re fine,” he called back.

“If you’re fine then have some of the fresh sun tea I made~.” Her voice came out singsongy and way too near. He pushed Trunks away from him just as his mother opened the door carrying a tray and two glasses.

“Thanks, Mom,” he laughed trying to look natural in his hastily made position on the edge of the bed. 

He hated whoever had made their house without locks; not that locks could ever keep his father out, but his father wasn’t usually home enough to bother him. No, his mom was the main problem. Hadn’t he told her not to bother them? Yet here she was bringing them tea.

He sighed, non-too unnoticeably. “Okay, uh, we kind of need to get this homework done, so please leave us alone now.”

“Oh, right. Of course. Work hard boys.” She shuffled out of the room folding the tray into her chest giving her a dainty appearance.

When the door closed behind her Trunks leaned in again, but Goten pushed him back.

“No, it’s just too risky. God, this sucks!” He raised his hands in defeat before flopping back onto the bed. “If only we could go somewhere away from our families.”

“But we could!” Trunks jumped up in excitement. “We could go into the forest or the desert.”

Goten smiled thinking the idea over. “But wouldn’t they wonder where we went? And couldn’t they track our ki to wherever we went?”

“Not if we make up an alibi.” Trunks smiled triumphantly reminiscent to those he often made after coming up with brilliant prank ideas. “We’ll just tell them that we have a school trip there.”

“That will never work. Mom’s head of the school board. She’d find out we were lying in a snap.”

“Okay… Then we could say that we want to have a camping trip, you know like we all used to do. That won’t sound suspicious.”

“What if they want to come along?”

“We just say that we’re too old for family bonding time.” Trunks rolled his eyes clearly showing that to him at least the statement was true.

“Kay, let’s try it. Today’s too risky. How ‘bout tomorrow? Bamboo Forest around 2?”

“Sounds great! I guess we might as well actually do some homework until then.”

That night both boys nonchalantly told their parents about the planned “camping” trip. Their only resistance was that Goku wanted to come along and Vegeta wondered why Trunks would care about such a trip. Goten managed to guilt-trip his father into spending the alone time with his “oh, so lonely mother”, and Trunks explained that he was sick of staying home all the time. After texting each other about their sure success, they headed to bed with equally excited hearts.

Goten left home more anxious than he had the day before. While he had hoped that they may progress to this stage yesterday, now it was certain. The idea of finally having sex with Trunks thrilled him, but also scared him a bit.

Bamboo Forest was bulky, but he found Trunks easily by following his ki signal. The older boy waved him down right in front of a large cave. “Are we going in there?” he asked.

“Figured you’d rather than get dirt everywhere.” Goten blushed thinking about just how dirty he could get.

“Good thinking. But won’t it be dark in there?”

Trunks waved the fret aside with his hand. “Don’t worry I brought some candles.”

“Well, well. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to seduce me.” Goten kissed him slowly leading them deliberately in through the mouth of the cave.

Once they were a ways back, Trunks broke apart, kneeling to remove the candles and lighter from his light pack. Lit, the candles illuminated the cave in a faint comforting orange tint.

“Now then.” Trunks moved in, gently pushing Goten so that he lay on his back. They started into each other’s eyes, just barely able to make out the irises, yet they still felt a jolting connection at that moment. It ignited something within them much stronger than the day before. They needed this. Hands groped finding curves and bulges that they hadn’t known were there.

Trunks lifted his shirt exposing the chest Goten had admired for so long. It was defined with such precise muscles that the younger wondered how this could actually be his best friend, now his lover. He ran his hands over each muscle in turn feeling its shape. He was surprised to hear Trunks’ breathing accelerate. He hadn’t intended the touch to be sexual, he had instead been taken by his own curious fascination, but now he was pleased at the discovery.

“You like this don’t you,” he asked slyly, already knowing the answer. He squeezed his right pec listening as he breathed little puffs of air. Something nudged against his palm before he realized that his nipples had hardened. He flicked the nipple, and Trunks’ mouth opened in protest.

“No fair.” Trunks grabbed his wrists, situating them above his head and out of the way as he peeled the boy’s own shirt off.

“That’s better,” he said triumphantly eying his own prize. “Now, I think it’s my turn.”

Unlike Goten, he set upon the nipples quickly rubbing them until they were perking up for more attention. Then he dove down licking the left with fervor.  

“Wait, what are you doing?” His only response was a grunt rumbling against his encased nub. He groaned at the stimulation, giving into the odd sensation. Finally, Trunks lifted, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake.

“Flip,” he ordered backing up. “Here take this.” He handed him one of their discarded shirts. “Put it under your knees.”

Goten obeyed understanding that he wanted him on his hands and knees. He waited quietly until he heard the muffled sound of clothing. Frantically, he removed his own pants. He heard a click and a twist, and then Trunks was there behind him. He kissed his upper buttocks lovingly.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Goten answered before realizing _exactly_ what they were about to do. “Um…how exactly do we do this? I mean I know how, but…”

“Don’t worry,” Trunks soothed kissing him again as his finger gently poked at his virgin hole. And it was smooth and chilled with something. Lube. Of course. He was such an idiot.

“You..uh brought lube?” Speaking was somewhat of a struggle through the foreign sensation of intruding fingers.

“Yep.”

“Candles, our shirts, lube.” His voice broke with a cry. “All I did was show up.”

“Shh. It’s fine. I was raised by a genius, you know? You alright? Can I add a second?”

Goten nodded and Trunks explored his insides fully until he hit a certain spot.

“Trunks,”he whined turning his head back. Trunks met him with a gentle kiss before whispering seductively into his ear, “I’m coming inside.”

Goten could hear the lube bottle as Trunks no-doubt coated himself with the substance. Then he felt the hardness touch him, probing a few times before finally pushing into him. A shiver ran through his body at the feel of being stretched so fully and this hot, hard foreign organ moving inside of him. This was Trunks. Trunks was _inside_ of him.

He couldn’t help calling out his name as the significance of the moment hit him. As if sharing his thoughts, the older teen leaned closer wrapping his arms around his bare stomach.

Trunks moved slowly, gauging his adjustment and searching for that previously discovered spot. When he did find it again, Goten almost lost himself, repeating his name like a mantra.

They began with slow decisive movements, but soon Trunks sped up so quickly that Goten began to feel like jelly.

“Wait, slow down,” he moaned.

“Can’t,” he grit out, repositioning his hands upon Goten’s hips for increased leverage.

The ground steady beneath his hands was the only thing supporting him. Goten realized that his own hips were also moving quick and hard to meet each thrust. Perhaps it was their Saiyan nature or simply teenage hormones, either way, it was a good thing that they were both Saiyans, because otherwise they would have had to restrain themselves. The hitting of their flesh echoed off the cave walls heightening their senses.

“Trunks, I think I’m gonna,” Goten cried with heavy beads of sweat dripping from his face.

“Just try to hold on a bit longer.” He trusted a few more times before taking hold of Goten’s swollen cock. “Come for me,” he whispered in his ear successfully sending him over the edge. Trunks came a few seconds later falling down upon Goten’s comfy-looking back.

“Hey,” Goten protested moving into an upright position dislodging Trunks who quickly latched onto his waist nuzzling his face into his neck. A smile spread on Goten’s face and he began to pet the other boy, but exhaustion soon hit him. He fell to his side bringing Trunks along with him. There they lay completely content in the faint orange glow.

“How often you think we can escape like this?” Goten asked sleepily.

“At least once a week,” Trunks mumbled.

“Once a week? I doubt it.”

“We could always tell them.”

Goten couldn’t believe his ears. Was Trunks sleep talking? “Do you have a death wish? Pretty sure Vegeta would kill you.”

“It’d be worth it.”

Goten blushed at this but still wastn’t completely sure about the idea. “Guess there’s no use worrying about it now. Let’s just see what happens.”

“Sounds good to me.” Wrapped in a loving embrace, shirts lazily constructed into pillows, they fell asleep in the dying candle light.

A call woke them up. “Trunks, Goten are you in there?” The voice was distinctly Goku’s.

“Shit,” Goten muttered fumbling for his clothes in the dark. After Trunks had also dressed quickly they made their way out of the cave. At first, the sunlight was harsh to their eyes, but a few seconds later Goten could clearly make out his father and brother standing with smiling greetings.

“Wha-What are you doing here, Dad?” Goten asked.

“Now that your camping trip is over I thought you might want to train.” Goku smiled in oblivious joy throwing a couple random punches in the air.

“Uh, yeah sure, Dad. Why don’t you head further into the forest and we’ll catch up.”

Goku nodded before heading into the forest as instructed. He sighed in relief before realizing that Gohan had held back and was giving him an inquisitive look.

“How long?” he asked.

“How long what?” Goten asked with feinted innocence.

“The two of you.” He pointed to each of them in turn.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Trunks defended.

“Yeah sure, then why else would my little brother be limping?”

“He got hurt sparing last night.”

“Fine. Well then, why do you look completely frazzled to see us and smell quite…” He paused here contemplating what word to use. “potent.”

“Please don’t tell!” Goten pleaded.

“That depends. How long have you been hiding this from me?” Gohan gave a stern glare.

“Just from the day before yesterday.”

“Okay, but you know you can’t hide it forever.”

“I don’t plan to,” Trunks smiled at Goten as if proving a point.

Gohan dashed off after Goku leaving the lovers behind to walk more casually.

“See, we have to tell them.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just hold out as long as we can. I kind of like having a secret. It reminds me of old times.” Trunks smiled and kissed him.


End file.
